thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgo
It's Ro Ro's birthday and Earthrealm is in for it now! Plot It's Ro Ro's birthday (it's also Mace, Ace, Jake, and Bitch Puddin's birthdays but they weren't born so, they just turn the same age). Jaylin Boatman says that he has a whole romantic plan for Ro Ro, sky diving, the "Treacherous Zoo", Undermine Ride, two tickets to see "Fifty Shades of Grey", and dinner at the most fabulous diner in Outworld--"Cloud City Soiree". Ro Ro is just about to go with him when Mace stops them and says that B. Brothers & Ice have other plans for Ro Ro. Ro Ro ditches Jaylin and goes with his brothers. The gang goes to Earthrealm where Bitch Puddin' says that they've come here to start trouble with the "Po-Po". The gang decides to start off by breaking into buildings. Ice freezes one building and B.P. swings a spirit wrecking ball into it and it shatters like a giant mirror. The destruction goes on for a while and the rampage is terrifying...for the humans per-say. Jabari and Charles are walking out of a Starbucks which is about to be destroyed by Mace who drops a bomb 3,000ft above it. Charles and Jabari sit at one of the tables enjoying their drinks when Charles sees the bomb. He alerts Jabari and the two run for their lives. By both of them being fat, they're not running very fast. Charles pushes Jabari down to the ground and runs into a nearby Abercrombie and Fitch. Jabari struggles to get up and the bomb hits the ground. Starbucks explodes in a wave of coffee, vanilla, chocolate and cream! Jabari drowns in a sea of vanilla and Charles screams in horror as he puts his new pair of pants on the counter of the store and pays. Charles runs out of the store with a bag full of clothes and mourns the loss of Jabari (again). Ro Ro says that if he's dead he's not bringing him back again. Jabari manages to claw his way out of the vanilla and exhales a whole damn Starbucks coffee! Mace encourages them to ignore Jabari being alright and continue their wreckage. Ro Ro thinks about how he could've hurt Charles and, in a moment of sincerity, he gives Jabari and Charles $120 ($60 each) and tells them to stay safe. He flies off with his brothers (and Ice being carried by Bitch Puddin's tentacles and Jabari and Charles go to Orland Park mall. In Jaylin's situation, Jaylin is sulking to Dieveon about Ro Ro ditching him. Dieveon tells him this single quote: "Nigga, what the fuck is wrong with yo gay ass! Ever since you married that bastard, you've been a total bitch! What's next, earrings and a miniskirt. Nigga, if you gon' be gay, take some initiative in yo marriage and control that bitch!" Dieveon walks away and Jaylin calls Ro Ro. Ro Ro answers the phone while the brothers are preparing to cause another 9/11 (they caused the first one you know). Jaylin tells Ro Ro that he wants him back in Outworld immediately or he's gonna be in big trouble. Before Ro Ro can answer, Mace goes over to Ro Ro and tells Jaylin that he can kiss his ass if he thinks Ro Ro is gonna be somebody's bitch. This pisses off Jaylin and just when Ro Ro is about to apologize for Mace's intrusion, Jaylin hangs up. After the plane is set in place to blow up the Willis Tower, Ro Ro stops them. He pushes them all into a portal back to Outworld and drowns the plane in Lake Michigan. P.S. The plane had 40,000 people in it, lol! Ro Ro goes to check on Chubbs and Phabari, kisses Charles on the forehead and tells them to be safe and return home at a reasonable time. Ro Ro opens a portal to Jaylin and apologizes to him for blowing him off. He asks if there's still time to see the movie and the two love birds go to see "Fifty Shades of Grey". Throughout the whole damn movie, Jaylin and Ro Ro made out. There isn't a scene through the movie Ro Ro can tell you about. At "Cloud City Soiree", they still couldn't stop making out (after they ate their food of course). Jaylin and Ro Ro walk home. Can you believe it! Ro Ro--actually walking? He used his feet to walk! Anyway, the two walked home and Jaylin & Ro Ro had a little fun. Ro Ro gave Jaylin a "Birthday Blowjob" as Chica calls it. Ro Ro, a 14 year-old half-demon, destroyer of races, most evil gayest son-of-a-bitch (no offense Sindel) there is. Had the best birthday of his life and, all, without getting in trouble with Shao Kahn. Anyone who can get past Shao Kahn is the greatest! Jabari and Charles never returned home and were found dead on 87th and Stony Island! Don't worry, they'll be back next episode!